


for it is a fever, and a burden, too (whatever the poets may say)

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Aureliano Being Aureliano, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon-Typical Attitudes, Canon-Typical Behavior, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 21 Days, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Late at Night, M/M, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Period Typical Bigotry, Pre-OT3, Pre-Slash, Queer Gen, Racism, Shippy Gen, Vignette, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: And there he stands, illuminated by red twilight, grinning at him, smug, drinking champagne like he can't taste the money it had cost.(Alternate Title: Watch Me Try To Write Three Setences For Every Suburra Episode - And Inevitably Fail.)





	for it is a fever, and a burden, too (whatever the poets may say)

And there he stands, illuminated by red twilight, grinning at him, smug, drinking champagne like he can't taste the money it had cost.  
If Aureliano took the bottle and a swig himself, it would be just as if they'd kissed.  
(Aureliano is nothing but the dirt under Lele's fingernails, but Spadino is nothing but the dirt under Aureliano's soles.)


End file.
